


Otherworldly

by chrissy_sky



Series: Halloween 2015 [11]
Category: Batman (Comics), Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, by bringing renee back and adding kate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy_sky/pseuds/chrissy_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renee sees something strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otherworldly

**Author's Note:**

> Otherworldly - Someone discovers or experiences something they simply cannot explain. - Renee Montoya/Kate Kane (Gothamverse).

Otherworldly - Someone discovers or experiences something they simply cannot explain. - Renee Montoya/Kate Kane (Gothamverse). 

-

As she walked toward her office, Renee immediately caught sight of flame red hair and immediately started cursing. 

She didn't want to encourage the teen, and by the dark looks that Jim Gordon kept sending her way, it seemed that she must have somehow. She'd thought her life couldn't get more upside down since Barbara was thrown into the asylum for killing her parents. As much as she'd loved Barbara and seeing her doing drugs again had torn her apart, meeting Kate was something entirely different. 

After the death of the Waynes, some relatives on the Kane side of the family had attended the funeral. They'd questioned the legality of the boy's guardianship to the family butler, Pennyworth, but once the dust settled and lawyers finished haggling, the boy got to stay at the manor with his trusted friend. 

And so, had the boy's teenage cousin, Kate Kane. 

Renee went into her office and shut her door, perhaps a little harder than necessary. "Kate, what are you doing here?"

Kate started at her entrance, but for once didn't go all flirtatious at the sight of the older woman. "Sorry, I just didn't know where else to go…"

Renee softened, taking in the teen's appearance. Her hair was in disarray, her expensive clothes stained with dirt and grime. "What happened? I thought you were supposed to be carving pumpkins with Bruce today…"

Something fun and relatively normal for the two absurdly weird kids to do with their afternoon. Renee had approved of the idea and of the picture texts she received from Alfred of the large size of the pumpkins they picked out. 

"I was hanging out with Selina--Cat--again and--"

Renee sat beside her on the little couch in her office, frowning at Kate. "I've told you not to. That girl's trouble." 

Kate sighed, continuing, "--and we saw something really weird. You remember that actor they said died?"

Renee nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"We saw him. He was alive. But he wasn't… Renee, he wasn't _right_."

Kate's eyes filled up with tears, the teen clearly frightened by what she had seen. 

Despite her misgivings about Kate's age, Renee couldn't stop herself from wrapping an arm around the teen's shoulders to try and comfort her. "It's okay. We'll figure out what's going on."

Kate sniffed and leaned against her. "And kick its ass?"

"Sure, kiddo."


End file.
